


Red Christmas

by bookl0ver



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, The Derp Crew, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for Hobbit, neat little drabble.





	Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HobblyWobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/gifts).



 

It hurts.

Fuck it hurts so bad.

Chilled didn’t know if he’d ever felt this way before. Every breath is like fire flooding his lungs. Every step, stumbling desperately, feels like a thousand knives piercing his entire body. He can’t move, can’t breathe. It all hurts.

The bullet had hurried towards him, too fast to move.

Echoing in his head was Steven's voice, shouting “Chilled, move!” as the bang engulfed the area.

The white hot pain and ringing in his ears made him stumble backwards a step, then another, until his feet slipped and he fell to the ground. Steven ran to his side, mouth screaming words his ears couldn’t pick up.   
Vision swimming, Chilled looked at the source of his pain. The man, looming over him and Steven, familiar face twisted into a pained smile.

“You took him from me, Anthony.” The voice, once so happily linked with laughter, spat out in a cold monotone. “Now I’m taking you from him.”

Chilled shook his head, clutching his wound, dark liquid coating his hands. “W-wh...” He tried to speak.

Steven screamed as Chilled allowed his head to flop back against the gravel, eyes fluttering closed.

As his world faded into darkness, Chilled felt Steven being forcefully removed from his side, his cries turning from despair to anguished protest as he was dragged away.

Weakly, Chilled took a last breath, and whispered to the cold air

“I love you Steven.”

 


End file.
